Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Dance Through the Danger
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Be careful whose town you run through, as well as which guardian you tick off.


**Vile: What is up, my fanfiction peeps? You guys keepin' it real? Wait, hang on. *presses a button* Ah, there. Someone must've set my translator to "outdated gangsta". But I return with yet another trailer for Super Smash Bros. I'm not gonna lie, writing these trailers is fun. It helps me see just what I can do with a potential character's moveset and see if I can actually make them a viable fighter. That's the keyword with my trailers: Viable. I have to be able to make a full moveset to make a trailer for them. Oh, but I'm rambling. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: Dance Through The Danger

The sun shone down on the midday sea, illuminating a relatively small town built on the water's edge, the buildings sporting an Arabian theme. Boats were docked at a nearby harbor, and the townspeople were going about their business.

*Music Fade-In: Burning Town Forever*

A fruit vendor accidentally knocked an apple off of his stand, too distracted from talking to a customer to notice it hitting the ground. Nearby, two yellow ears perked up, followed by Pikachu appearing from a crate, sniffing a bit before spotting the apple. With a happy "Pika!", Pikachu hopped out of the crate, running over to the apple. The vendor noticed Pikachu and looked down, seeing the apple next to it. Pikachu looked up at the vendor curiously, blinking, and the vendor merely smiling, petting Pikachu before moving the apple closer to it, making Pikachu smile at him.

However, something burst out from an alley: A white egg with green spots. The egg rolled around on the ground before shattering to reveal Yoshi, who looked around before spotting Pikachu. It caught sight of the apple beside it, and its eyes changed to hearts, clearly after it. Pikachu knew the look in Yoshi's eyes and quickly snagged the apple in its teeth before scampering off, Yoshi in hot pursuit.

As the two animal Smashers tore through the town, chaos quickly followed them, as Yoshi barreled through obstacles that Pikachu was able to just jump over or run under. Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Wario were also in town, checking out various wares, when Pikachu and Yoshi started approaching their area. Zelda and Captain Falcon turned and watched them as they tore past them, but Wario, far too interested in another fruit vendor, completely missed them until Pikachu jumped up and hopped off his head like a footstool. Wario was already a bit miffed, growling at Pikachu… but then Yoshi jumped after him.

 _ **THUD!**_

Zelda and Captain Falcon rightfully recoiled from that, managing to look back at Wario, now having his face buried in a broken stand and ruined bananas, Yoshi already running away. Clenching his fist, Wario slowly rose up from the pile, growling in anger as he pulled a banana peel off his face before he leapt up with a yell before chasing after Yoshi. Zelda and Captain Falcon looked at each other briefly with concerned looks before chasing after him.

At the main harbor, a large pirate ship began approaching the dock, various shadowy creatures with red head wraps and red pants working on the ship's deck. One of them looked into a pair of binoculars and noticed Pikachu and Yoshi running up to the dock. Lowering the binoculars, the creature rose an "eyebrow" before making a strange noise up to the crow's nest. The person in the crow's nest leapt down from the nest and landed on the bow beside the creature, a ponytail of hair flowing behind the person. The person stood up and stared at the dock.

Pikachu stood in defense of its apple as Yoshi innocently approached, but an irate Wario jumped up and punched Yoshi into the ground, leaping into the air to punch Pikachu as well, but the Pokemon quickly dodged. Yoshi got off of the ground, shaking its head, and Wario growled at both of them, beating his fists. Pikachu backed up, but Yoshi growled back, the two Smashers staring each other down.

However, a whistle caught their attention, making them (and Zelda and Captain Falcon, who caught up to them) turn to the approaching pirate ship, which finally stopped at the dock. When it did, the ponytailed figure leapt off the bow with a flip, landing with three points before standing up, revealing their form: A dark-skinned teenage girl, with a gold adornment holding up her purple ponytail, a gold tiara, blue eyes, pointy ears with hoop earrings, a skimpy red top, gold armlets on her wrists, red pants with gold hoops, and pointy red shoes. She put her hand on her hip, giving an annoyed look.

* * *

 **Character Splash: SHANTAE MAKES SOME MAGIC!**

* * *

Shantae held up a hand as if to say "Come on, guys" to Wario and Yoshi, but an egg quickly slammed into her face, knocking her to the ground. Wario laughed at her and gave her a dismissing hand gesture. The camera changed to Shantae as Wario and Yoshi could be heard squabbling off-screen. Pikachu, Zelda, and Captain Falcon ran over to Shantae, Pikachu poking her, and the half-genie finally sat up, shaking her head before standing up. Looking at Wario and Yoshi, Shantae facepalmed before placing her hands together, shaking her hips in a bellydance. The other three Smashers were confused, but then purple light began to come off her, aweing them.

They weren't the only ones, though, as Wario and Yoshi slowly turned toward the light that covered Shantae from view. Their awe was short-lived, though, as from the light, an elephant charged at them, making them both scream before they were clearly impacted, the screen becoming a cartoony starburst effect that faded to black.

*Gameplay Footage* *Cue Music: Remix of Shantae series Boss Theme*

Shantae landed on Battlefield, fixing her top after idling for a few seconds, then the camera panned to show Wario landing on the stage as well, rushing her. However, Shantae whipped Wario with her hair a few times, then shot a very close range fireball to knock him back, before dashing after him with her elbow out and going into a twirl attack, hitting him multiple times.

Various scenes began playing of Shantae showing off her moves in battle: Lashing a mid-air Luigi with her hair before going into a two-hit upward spin kick, dodging out of the way of Toon Link's sword plant, only to jump up and do the same to him with a scimitar, attacking two enemies at once with a midair drill spin (though she didn't go anywhere), jabbing Greninja twice with her foot while crouched before going into a split kick, grabbing Peach with her hair before doing a full spin to chuck her away, firing two shots from a flintlock pistol, one to each side, while in mid-air, knocking Fox out of his stride by deploying a pirate hat as he tried to get the drop on her, then charging up before launching a short-range stream of fire from her hands, striking both Ness and Lucas.

Shantae then began pulling a basic belly dance: Arms to the side, eyes closed. After a scene of four Shantaes doing four different dances that also differed from the basic one (hopping between feet, waving her arms, arms clapped in front, lowering her body), the original Shantae, who was doing the hopping dance, was covered in purple light while taking a pose, morphing into a small monkey with her tiara still on her head.

More gameplay footage ensued, showing what Shantae's magic could do. Her monkey form was small and agile, able to climb walls and wall jump, but only had one weak Monkey Claw attack. Her second form, the elephant, was much stronger with a charge attack and could tank hits, but could barely move. Her third form, a spider-girl, shot Marth from a distance with a glob of venom, which began steadily damaging him after it hit. Finally, as Shantae fell off the stage, she transformed into a harpy, flying all the way back up to the stage with no problems, even giving Mario a Harpy Talon attack for good measure. Unfortunately, one drop-kick from Bowser sent her clear off the stage for a KO.

The last bit of gameplay showed Shantae duking it out with other Smashers in her home stage, Scuttle Town. Now she was pulling out the stops: In combination with her other moves, Shantae charged right through Shulk while dashing with her scimitar out, whipped out three bladed spheres that orbited her and damaged people around her, and using the force from a cannon shot to propel herself upward, the cannonball nailing Wonder-Red. Eventually, Shantae got ahold of the Smash Ball, and with a shout of "Let's go, Risky!", a cursor began waving everywhere on the screen, giant cannonballs being shot onto the field from the cursor, taking out all of Shantae's opponents. She landed on the base platform of Scuttle Town when the Final Smash ended, flipping her hair sassily with one hand on her hip before the screen changed into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Wario and Yoshi were knocked out on the ground, Shantae looking down at them with a smile that carried a bit of regret before shooting a thumbs-up to the pirate ship, Risky Boots (who stood on the bow) responding with a peace sign. Shantae turned to the other three, Captain Falcon and Zelda have looks of uncertainty on their faces while Pikachu was… enjoying its apple, having finished it during the fight. The half-genie girl gave an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

However, the awkward moment was cut short when a loud rumbling shook the ground. Shantae quickly looked back into the town, seeing a large blue tank rolling toward the harbor. Clearly not happy, Shantae took a battle stance as the tank's shadow began to roll over them, Zelda and Captain Falcon following suit, Pikachu running to their side and looking at the tank as well.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Shantae**

 **Game/Series:** _Shantae_ (obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** A magic lamp

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 24 (equals: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Sheik, Toon Link, Pit, Robin, Fox, Greninja, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Dark Pit)

 **Battle Intro:** Appears from a veil of purple light and sparkles, twirling as she does before taking a stance.

 **Victory Theme:** The "Stage Clear" theme from her own games.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Slowly spins while hovering in midair, imitating her "Stage Clear" animation, stopping while facing the camera when her name appears on-screen.  
Victory Pose 2: Belly-dances for a moment before ending with her transformation pose, magic sparkles coming off her hand to accent it.  
Victory Pose 3: Conjures fire in her hand before dispelling all but a flame on her fingertip, blowing it out.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Blue top and pants

Palette 3: Green top and pants

Palette 4: Pink top and pants

Palette 5: Green skin, dark green hair, red eyes, gray earrings, pink necklace and top, blue pants, brown shoes (Rottytops)

Palette 6: Blonde hair, sky blue tiara and earrings, purple necklace, brown eyes, sky blue top, brown armlets, white pants, brown shoes (Sky)

Palette 7: Darker purple hair, light purple skin, red tiara, purple necklace, red eyes, dark purple top with white ring, dark purple pants with white hoops and pelvis area, black shoes (Risky Boots)

Palette 8: Red hair, sickly purple skin (different shade than Risky color scheme), pupil-less and iris-less yellow eyes, very dark blue (almost black) top, pants, and shoes, all gold jewelry is silver (Nega-Shantae)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Whips the target with her hair. Spammable, but it has enough of a delay to allow characters to shield.  
Side Tilt: Throws a close-range fireball in front of her, without much range.  
Up Tilt: Lashes her hair upward in a swiping motion, much like Greninja's Up Tilt.  
Down Tilt: A quick jab with her foot.  
Dash attack: Performs a multi-hit twirl attack, much like what she can do during an elbow dash in the first game after buying the Tiara. Her dash animation is the elbow dash she gets after buying the Cuff in the same game, but the dash does no damage.

Neutral Air: Performs a drill spin, much like from the first game after getting the Sash, but this version doesn't travel downward.  
Forward Air: Fires a projectile shot from the Flintlock Pistol.  
Back Air: Same as her Back Air.  
Up Air: Deploys the Pirate Hat briefly, using the force from the air to knock away overhead opponents. No glide.  
Down Air: Performs a downward plant attack with the Scimitar.

Side Smash: Uses her Flamethrower skill from Risky's Revenge, launching a short-range multi-hit stream of fire from her hands.  
Up Smash: Unleashes a two-hit spin kick above her, much like what she can do in the first game after getting the Boots.  
Down Smash: Performs a split kick to both sides.

Grab: Grabs the opponent with her hair.  
Grab attack: Strikes her opponent with her hip.  
Forward throw: Spins around fully before tossing the opponent.  
Back throw: Releases the opponent on her opposite side, then gives a strong hip strike to knock them away.  
Up throw: Whips her head to have her hair toss her opponent upward.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground, then gives them a butt strike.

Neutral Special 1 - Genie Dance: Holding the button will make Shantae go into a standard dance: Arms out, eyes closed. Hold down one of the four directions to change Shantae's dance, then after about 2 seconds of the new dance, Shantae will transform into a new form based on the direction, each form having different attributes and only a single attack. Each transformation lasts about 6 seconds, then Shantae returns to normal. Being attacked while dancing, however, can cancel the move. Shantae's different forms are detailed below.

Neutral Special 2 - Focus Dance: Shantae gains super armor during the dance, but her dance has to continue for longer, making her open to more damage.  
Neutral Special 3 - Power Dance: The attributes of each of her forms are boosted, but they don't last as long.

Side Special 1 - Risky Charge: Shantae revs up for a moment, then rushes forward using Risky's Boots, her Scimitar out front to damage enemies she hits. Like in Pirate's Curse, it's difficult to stop once she gets going. Super armored.  
Side Special 2 - Mega Charge: Much more powerful than Risky Charge, but it loses the super armor, meaning any attack with knockback can stop this attack cold.  
Side Special 3 - Elbow Charge: Rather than use her Scimitar, Shantae charges forward with her elbow dash animation, only this time the attack can deal damage. Less powerful, but if Shantae hits someone, pressing either attack button will combo into her Dash Attack.

Up Special 1 - Cannon Jump: Pulls out Risky's Cannon and fires a cannonball below her, using the attack to propel herself higher. However, the force isn't very much, so Shantae deploys the Pirate Hat, allowing her to glide afterwards.  
Up Special 2 - Hyper Cannon Jump: Fires a cannon shot with much more force, giving Shantae much more leap, but she doesn't deploy the Pirate Hat afterwards.  
Up Special 3 - Wind Cannon: The Cannon fires nothing but air, lasting longer than the other attacks to give her more lift. It deals no damage to enemies, but pushes them away. Unlike the others, Shantae can aim the cannon left and right to change her direction until it ends, deploying the Hat.

Down Special 1 - Pike Ball: Surrounds herself with three razor bladed spheres that orbit her for a while. Touching enemies with it will damage them, and it can negate attacks that touch them, but there's enough of a gap between them to allow some attacks to get through.  
Down Special 2 - Super Pike Ball: The Pike Balls are larger, making the window to attack almost nonexistent, and they deal more damage, but they don't last at long.  
Down Special 3 - Bubble Shield: Surrounds herself with a shield of water. This shield lasts the longest, and projectiles are reflected back to their users, but physical attacks will pop the shield instantly.

 **Genie Dance Transformations**

Monkey: Hold Right for this form. This form is small, fast, and mobile, able to climb up walls and wall jump at will. However, it's also weak; its attack, Monkey Claw, does low damage and can't even make opponents flinch.  
Elephant: Hold Down for this form. Contrasting the Monkey, the Elephant is slow and can't even jump, but the Elephant Charge packs a mean wallop, dealing a lot of damage and knockback.  
Spider: Hold Left for this form. The Spider has no unique attributes movement-wise, but its attack, Spider Venom, is the only projectile among them, being a glob of venom that will poison enemies, tick-damaging them over a short time.  
Harpy: Hold Up for this form. This form is perfect for recovery: The Harpy can indefinitely fly while active, and can intercept enemies beneath her with Harpy Talon. Just don't get hit: Harpy Shantae is THE lightest character in the game (more than Jigglypuff and Kirby, even), and a single well-placed hit will send her to her doom.

 **Final Smash - Risky's Assault:** With a shout of "Let's go, Risky!", a cursor starts flying all over the screen. Pressing B will cause a massive cannonball to be fired from Risky Boots's ship at the cursor, much like the final battle against the Pirate Master. These cannonballs pack a lot of punch and are hard to avoid due to their size, and Shantae is invincible through the attack, but the cursor is quite unruly.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Spins once in the air like her "Stage Clear" animation, laughing.  
Side Taunt: Flips her hair sassily with one hand on her hip.  
Down Taunt: Twirls once before stomping her foot on the ground in challenge. "Come on!"

 **Stage – Scuttle Town:** A relatively simple stage in Shantae's hometown, being large enough that there's no out-of-bounds zone below. Using the crates and scaffolding for platforms. However, every once in a while, the Ammo Baron will barrel into the arena in his tank, becoming a mini-boss and attacking with bouncing cannonballs or a charge attack. Like other mini-bosses, attacking him enough will cause a powerful explosion under the control of the player who dealt the last hit. When the explosion ends, the Ammo Baron hightails it out of there.

* * *

 **Vile: Yep, I wrote a Shantae trailer. With all the support Nintendo's given Shantae throughout her life cycle, I can easily see WayForward letting Shantae in the game. Letting an indie character like her in can send a callout to other indie devs to have their chance (believe me, I have another indie character trailer planned). If you guys like this story, leave a review for me! I have multiple trailer ideas in my head, so you'll be seeing more of these. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
